Deathcube Promo
Wevv: It’s disgraceful, that’s what it is! Wevv gently swings his putter, strikes the golf ball with precision, and the balls rolls across the felt, up the incline and settles into the cup. Bubba The Love Sponge: Wevv, we were hoping for some controversy – Wevv: Well, this most certainly is controversial! Bubba: Yeah, but not exactly what we were looking for! Wevv: '''Well, I’m sorry. Renaming the Sears Tower, behind my back, is certainly controversial! I mean really, I’m supposed to tell my partners to meet me in the worlds largest Willis?!? Come on! I don't care if they do have legal precedent, the least they could have done was consult with me, I do own shares you know! '''Bubba: As fascinating as that is, we want to hear dirt about BODY COUNT! Tell us something about your opponents! Tell us some insider dirt! Tell us something good for fucks sake! Wevv: '''Language Bob! I will not be goaded into using foul language on the public’s airways and – '''Bubba: It’s Satellite Radio Wevv! It’s OK! And the name is Bubba! Wevv: Really. Well then, you’re asking the wrong person Bob. Listen, rumors of my influence are vastly overrated. I resigned from management over a year ago. I am now just another contracted employee. As for controversy, you don't need any help from me. Body Count is taking place inside a jail. We have the Deathcube, with six, well five, of the most determined, wrestlers in this business today. You want your sound bytes, well here they are. Wevv: '''I know Rabbi well. It's been a while since I’ve faced my former nemesis. I have not forgotten how he stole my Tag Team Titles, and ended my Television Title Reign. But I had the last laugh. I last faced him at Revelations, where I “revealed” that I am still better than him. While he went on a mission to restore honor to the US title, a title that his previous reign cursed I should add, I went on a mission to save a brand I had crushed. He succeeded and so did I. Who won at the last Altered Reality? Remind me again. No, don't bother, I remember. But kudos to restoring honor to the US title. '''Wevv: '''I applaud Edward for his rapid advancement. How ironic that an Inferno star only prospers when on Insanity. While some may attribute it to X, I must take some credit for his success, or should I say his awakening. You see, the fool actually expected me to hand over my title shot, a shot I EARNED by winning the tournament, I mean really, what kind of retard just hands over a title shot? Well, Morpheus, but please. That man was psychotic. No, I had earned that shot by being better than everyone else. By outthinking them, outwrestling them, and never, EVER giving up. No I gave Edward his rude awakening to what he could expect in his dealings with X. I mean really, it was only a short step to putting on ass-less chap, cowboy hat, with a ball gag to complete the “ensemble”. '''Wevv: '''Speaking of X, well, that’s really all I have to say about him. I refuse to play his game of “chase me! Chase me!” I could have used my rematch clause, but I know how that would have gone. No, I simply did what I always do. Go out and TAKE my spot. Nothing is ever given to Wevv Mang. '''Bubba: WOW! We’ll be right back after these words from our sponsors! Wevv, keep – Wevv hits the mute button, and makes a stroking gesture. '' '''Wevv:' Well, that last statement should bring some controversy. Why am I still doing these stupid press junkets? Mr. Wang rubs his thumb and forefinger together, in the universal sign for money. '' '''Wevv: '''Ah yes? How are preparations for tonight going? ''Mr. Wang opens his mouth to speak, but the phone buzzes again. Bubba: '''Welcome back! Joining us is Wevv Mang, LPW superstar and entrant in this weekends EPIC match at Body Count, THE DEATHCUBE! Wevv, you were sharing your thoughts about your opponents in the Cube. You just had some – '''Wevv: '''yes, yes. Listen, I’m not paid by the hour for these things. Just for showing up, so please, refrain from interruptions. I am well aware of where I left off, and that was on purpose. Or, as my catchphrase states, I had a Plan. Indeed. You see, I stated that nothing has ever been given to me in LPW. '''Wevv: '''You see, that statement will of course bring up the Owner’s Cup situation, and that will tie my segment into another opponent I will be facing in the Death Cube. One Villiano. Ah, yes. My old friend. Such a storied history. How our paths crossed with the downfall of the Illuminati. See, I had won a million dollars at Honor Role. I parlayed that into another win, double or nothing, and then I bought my way into management. And I was a damn good owner. The company prospered. Which ate away at Villiano, and then, well, it had to happen. We argued. He won the match, but I won the war. If there is one person I most look forward to facing in this match, It’s Villiano. He knows what is at stake. He knows how much this match means to me. '''Wevv: '''But enough about Villiano. The last and least, perhaps, is one Hatchet Ryda, hardcore champion. Well son, this is going to be a hardcore match, but not like you’re used to. No this is a match about heart and drive. It’s about a chance at the pinnacle of the business. The top of the top. After this match, no one will be able to state they haven't earned that title. Six men will enter that chamber. Only one will be walking out the champion. '''Wevv: '''You see, dear listeners. This is the biggest match I have ever been in. In this match, I face three men who have been in the company longer than I have. That is rare. But these men have been multiple champions on every level. They survived for a reason. One quite like my own reasons. Talent, pure and simple. I also face two of the supposed next generation of susperstars. I respect Edward, and even that son of a bitch hatchet. He did beat me after all. But this time, there is a prize I want at stake. '''Wevv: Do you have any idea what that means? I have never tried to steal that championship. I have always, always, treated that title with respect. The men who held it, well, that’s a different story. But the point I’m trying to make is, and you know for a fact Bob, that I am a very influential man. There is not much in this world that I could not have without exerting a little effort. Nothing. But that title, that title….I have been in this business for a long time. It has taken me years to finally get a title shot. I took over the company before I chance to have my name etched alongside the best this company has had to offer. As owner, not once, not ONE SINGLE TIME did I ever give myself a title shot. I resigned as owner, so as not to taint the legacy I would create if I had won that title when I cashed in the Owner’s Cup. That is the respect I have for that title. Because it is not something I can buy. Not something I can negotiate a settlement to be champion. I have to win it. Beyond any shadow of a doubt. THAT is what I have to do to be recognized as the greatest champion this company has ever seen. And now, I have the greatest match of my career, against the absolute best this company has to offer. They have proved their worth, well, those who actually EARNED their spots in the Deathcube. I am honored to count my name amongst them. Wevv: And I promise, when I become Champion, I will honor their names still. Your names will not be forgotten, fellow valiant competitors! You have my word! Wevv: '''Now! I believe that our time is up! If you’ll excuse me, I have business to take care of. Some of us have to work for a living. Adios Bob! Thanks for listening LPW Fans! Don’t forget! Body Count! Live! This Sunday! On PPV! ORDER NOW! ''Wevv disconnects and drives his last golf ball into the hole. '' '''Wevv: Well, that should keep those ungrateful bastards happy, eh? Contractual Obligation fulfilled! What’s next on the agenda? Oh, and what time is dinner? Later… A balmy summer night hangs heavy over the northern suburbs of Chicago. But within the climate controlled walls of a particular Lake Forest Mansion, greater matter weigh heavier upon the inhabitants. Three people sit around a table meant to hold at least eight times as many. They all sit at one end, two men and one woman. The woman sits at the head of the table. They speak easily, between bites of tasty Puerco Asado and rice (Cuban style crispy pork roast - http://www.cubadomainsforsale.com/recipes/roast-pork.html). Smiling attendants appears every so often to top off their glasses with the beverage of their choice. Finally the meal complete, the dishes are taken away and the group pushes themselves away from the table and head out to a glass enclosed patio. The sounds of cicadas singing and the chirping of crickets are the only sounds to be heard. The three ease themselves into large, comfortable chairs and give sighs of contentment. After lighting a hand rolled cigarette, one of the men speaks: Wevv: '''So, how did our cooks do? '''Madison: Pretty good! It really reminded me of home. Wevv: 'I’m glad. Poor Carl was beside himself trying to make everything as authentic as he could. You should have seen his face when the shipment from Cuba arrived with authentic seasonings. He was ecstatic. '''Madison: '''I can just imagine. '''Wevv: '''So, if you’ll join me in a toast… ''Wevv sets his smoke in a crystal ashtray and then leans over the side of his chair and produces a bottle of Maxima Extra Anejo rum and three shot glasses. Madison and Kenzo take two glasses, while Wevv opens the bottle and carefully pours three shots. The three hold up their glasses in toast position. '''Wevv: '''Congratulations Madison! It’s been three years since I took you into my service. You have come very far. I’m extremely proud of you. To your future! ''The three clink glasses and take the shot. The smooth, sweet liquid fire clears the passages and the settles in for a gentle burn, that spreads throughout the body. '' '''Madison: '''Wow. That’s some good stuff. '''Mr. Wang: I’ll say. Wevv: Here, try this. I’ve had a team of hand picked botanists working on this for a year. I think the results are quite impressive. Madison declines, but Mr. Wang takes the smoke between thumb and forefinger, and carefully inhales. He then leans back in his chair and exhales slowly. He smiles and nods at his boss, who winks back at him. Madison leans over Wevv and takes the bottle of prized rum from Wevv and pours herself another glass. A few moments of contented silence endures between the three, as they watch the threatening clouds of a summer storm close the open patches of night. Wevv again breaks the silence. Wevv: So, how are you holding up Madison? Madison: '''Huh? '''Wevv: '''Madison, I know Edgar did a number on you. Mentally. That’s one of his talents, I suppose you could call it. You’ve held up very well. But I know it’s been eating at you. And on this, the anniversary of your joining my service, I need to speak to you about it. '''Madison: Listen, Wevv, I’m fine. The guy just got in my head. That’s what he does right, he’s got those weird powers. It could have happened to anyone. Well, anyone but you and Kenzo apparently, but anyone else -! Wevv: 'I know. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. It’s about your future employment as a member of my team. I - ! ''Madison sits bolt upright and gets in Wevv’s face. 'Madison: '''OH NO YOU DON’T!!! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FIRE ME OVER THAT BULLSHIT! IT WASN’T MY FAULT! I DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO KEEP HIM OUT BUT HE WAS TOO STRONG! ''Madison has begun to cry without even realizing it. Wevv grabs her hands and stands up. He gently pulls her on to her feet and pulls her into a hug. Kenzo stands up as well, but he doesn’t touch Madison. But his eyes reflect her pain. Madison breaks down in sobs. Wevv holds her, and rocks her gently. Finally, with a giant wheeze, Madison gets control of herself. She wipes her nose and eyes. Wevv pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and hands it to her. He eases Madison back down into her chair and pours her another drink. He keeps his gaze on her, and speaks in a calm voice as he holds her hand. '''Wevv: '''I’m not going to fire you. I know it’s not your fault. I’m very proud of the way you stood up to him. He didn’t break you, but he did hurt you. And I know it’s been eating you up inside. You’ve hidden it very well, but the wound was still there. But now, now you have a very important decision to make. '''Mr. Wang: '''You going to tell her the story, Wevv-san? '''Wevv: Yes, Kenzo. It’s time. Madison: 'Time for what? ''Wevv stands up and picks up his smoke and takes a drag. He exhales slowly, and takes a couple of paces away from them, so that he’s engulfed in the darkness, leaving only the burning ember to shade his face with a faint orange glow. He turns slightly and speaks slowly. '''Wevv: '''Madison, tonight I am going to ask you to make a very important decision. This decision will affect the very course of you life from this precise moment. As you know, in our line of work, there are certain…perils we face. It’s part of the job when you deal with as many, shall we say, diverse interests. As a result of our business, we often face things that have no rational explanation in the realm of conventional science. You have already had a taste, but you need to know that was just one form, nasty as it was, and that there are many, many different perils. You have learned something of my past, of my time spent in the Orient and the failed Hong Kong Coup. But now you will learn the next step of my journey to what I have become today. It all began on September 22, 1997, in a hotel in Manila in the Philippines… ''Fade out'' Deep in the heart of the crowded city, a section of warehouses holds a special guest and his entourage. Guards patrol the street in twos, but they seem bored. Inside the maze of corridors and alleys, a group of men sit around a table, playing cards. '''Kenzo Wang: I fold. Maru: '''HA! I bluffed you again Kenzo! I had nothing! HA HA HA! '''Choji: '''Stop rubbing it in Maru! Just take the money and deal again! '''Maru: Whatever you say Choji! It’s your money I’m taking! HA! Choji: 'What’s the matter Gozu? You tired of losing to this loudmouth? '''Gozu: '''No. I spotted his tell half an hour ago. But I am worried about the boss. He doesn’t seem like himself. '''Ken: '''I know what you mean. It seems like he’s lost his focus. But he’s the boss, and I’ll do what he says. '''Gozu: '''As will I. But still….Kenzo, can you tell us anything? ''All eyes turn towards the man in the old fashioned tuxedo. Maru deals the cards, but even his penetrating eyes dart to Kenzo’s. Maru is dressed in military fatigues, and is a muscular man, with heavy scarring on his shoulders and arms. He deals the card precisely. Choji is dressed in a modern suit, neatly pressed, and his long dark hair is pulled back into a ponytail. He stops the card in front of him with smooth precise gestures. Gozu is a large muscular man, with dark curly hair, but his deep set eyes shine with intelligence. Ken is a small man, but behind his glasses, he too has eyes that shine forth with a keen intellect. Kenzo looks at each of the men, and then says: 'Kenzo: '''Wevv will move when Wevv decides it’s time to move. He will not move rashly. Until then, we wait. '''Gozu: '''Is it caution that keeps him from moving or is it fear? ''All the men seem to freeze in place. Tension is thick. Kenzo moves his hands slowly onto the table, and Maru does the same. Gozu and Choji seem to draw closer together, and their hands move slowly towards the edge of the table. Ken slowly seems to be pulling back. From the corner of the room, the sound of a zippo being flicked open is heard, and seems to break the tension. '''Man: Now, that’s not a nice thing to say. Wevv is no coward. If he’s sitting tight, it’s because things have gotten rather…complicated. Can you argue that Gozu? That the situation for the past month has been rather…complicated? Gozu: I think that’s a fair assessment Garth. After the..well, I think it’s fair to say the failure of Operation Kong has ..complicated the present situation, as you say. Garth: '''That’s fair Gozu. But we’re still alive. That has got to count for something. '''Gozu: BUT FOR HOW LONG?!?! I’m tired of hiding, Dammit! Garth: '''Would you rather end up like Shaw and Jonesy? '''Gozu: '''They were stupid! They should have known that Korea was a bad move! It’s practically the back yard of the remaining Yakuza families! '''Ken: Yeah, but we had to warn the hackers. It was the right thing to do. Gozu: '''That’s not the point! We’re sitting ducks here! No one has heard from the rest of the Twelve! '''Kenzo: '''Wevv will tell us if he hears something! '''Gozu: He could at least tell us what he sent them off to do! Where has Ramirez gone? What about Shin? And Toshio? Choji: For all we know they could have ended up like Kia! Again the room falls silent, but this time with a different emotion. Maru: 'No one deserved that. Especially not that girl… '''Ken: '''I know the news hit Wevv hard. '''Gozu: '''But it didn’t stop him from sending out Shin and Ramirez. For all we know they headed for the hills! '''Maru: '''Jealous you didn't get the chance to run for your life Gozu? ''Gozu jumps up from the table and so does Maru. 'Gozu: '''Say that again Maru! ''Garth and Ken are between the two men in a flash. But before anything can happen, the door to the office opens and two guards carrying machine pistols step in and look on in surprise at their superiors about to throw down. '''Guard #1: Um, sorry to interrupt sir, but the girls are here. Maru and Gozu both pull themselves together, while the rest pretend nothing had happened. Garth makes sure both men are under control, before stepping over to the guards and smiling. Garth: 'Sorry friend, these games get kind of heated, hey? Now, what were you saying? '''Guard: '''Um, yes sir. The girls Mr. Mang ordered, They’re at the front shop, and we wanted to check before leading them through the Maze to the boss. Um, is that OK, or should we have shown them right through? ''Garth turns and looks at Kenzo. '''Garth: '''Did Wevv say anything about bringing some girls here. '''Kenzo: No. He did not. Garth and Kenzo head over to the security consol and start flipping through camera shots. Gozu: Why didn’t you radio ahead? Guard: We tied, but got no answer. All the men exchange nervous looks. Finally the security monitor comes into focus on the front gate. Only half the shot can be scene as something appears to be blocking half the shot. Something that drips. What can be scene reminds the onlooker of a slaughterhouse. Garth: 'We got a code Red situation! Everyone! Battle stations! Kenzo! Maru! Check on Wevv! ''Not too far away, in a private area within the maze of warehouses, Wevv sits before a computer screen. '''Wevv: '''So, no sign of Tatsu or Toshio? '''Shadowy figure on screen: '''No sign of them. Wevv, you know all bets are off. Expect the worst. '''Wevv: '''DAMMIT! But how are they finding us? I’ve taken every precaution I can take! Do you have nothing for me? '''Shadow: '''I’m sorry Wevv. I’ve used very resource I can safely get to, and from what I can tell, you’ve fallen off their grid. No one has any idea of where you are. The last rumors we heard were that you were either in Africa or were dead. I can't see how they can find you or your men. Unless… '''Wevv: '''Unless what? '''Shadow: '''They’re not using normal means. '''Wevv: '''What do you mean? No. Wait. I think I understand. But come on, that’s bullshit! '''Shadow: You know there are those who – Wevv: '''Listen, I toured with Slayer. I’ve seen some crazy shit. But to think that mumbo jumbo actually works – '''Shadow: We’re not talking about the kiddie stuff and you know it! There are sections of the organization who have spent centuries studying these things and - An alarm suddenly sounds, cutting off the conversation. Wevv: '''Shit. I have to go. Contact me if you find anything and I mean anything! Got me? You owe me – '''Shadow: Stop reminding me!! I’ll do what I can! I can’t promise any miracles! The screen goes dark and then the lights go out. A strange sound suddenly fills the room. http://www2.arnes.si/~ljprirodm3/tosena22_8.wav Wevv reaches into the drawer on his desk and pulls out a gun. '' '''Wevv: '''Who’s there? ''No answer is given to Wevv. Wevv slowly stands up and starts to circle towards the door to his room. The insect noise grows louder, and finally Wevv sees a shape. He aims and shoots. A woman’s voice cries out. Wevv stays on guard, as in the flickering light, a woman crawls from out of the shadows. She sees Wevv and reaches out to him and calls in Japanese: Woman: 'Help me! It brought me here! Please! Help me! ''Wevv keeps his gun trained on the woman, and slowly tries to make his way towards the door. He answers the woman though. '''Wevv: '''Who brought you here? Who are you? '''Woman: It brought me here! The demon beast! It was sent to destroy you! Wevv: Who sent it? Where is it? Woman: It’s gone now! You shot it and scared it off! But there are others! Help me! PLEASE! Wevv: 'Stay right there! I’m almost to the door, and my men are right on the other side! We’ll get you out of here! Stay calm! I just have to get some personal things Wevv makes a show of putting his gun away on a table next to a large metal cabinet. He leans in it and starts to dig around. The woman on the floor smiles, and then starts to change shape behind Wevv’s back. '''Woman: '''Please hurry! Thank you for saving my life! It’s too bad that it will cost you your own miserable life! I don't see why Rebi Ra is so afraid of you, but I will kill you like he asked! Are you ready to die worm? I will swallow your soul! ''Wevv turns around then, and smiles. In his hand is a flamethrower. 'Wevv: '''No, Thank you! That’s all I wanted to know. ''Wevv pulls the trigger. A jet of fire engulfs the creature causing it to shriek in inhuman agony. Wevv keeps pouring the flame onto the creature. Suddenly the door to his room bursts open. Wevv changes direction, but then quickly ducks as a hail of gunfire is directed towards him. Wevv tucks and rolls, but still feels a splash of wetness land on his back, which quickly changes to a fierce burning sensation. Wevv screams. Hands grab him, and he tries to fight them off, but a reassuring voice calms him. '''Mr. Wang: '''Wevv-San! It’s me! '''Wevv: Kenzo? Mr. Wang: Yes. And Maru. Maru: 'Sorry to startle you sir, but one of those things was right behind you. I didn’t have time to warn you. ''Wevv looks up and sees the man known as Maru in full combat mode. His arms end in tri-barrel gattling guns. His skin has taken on a metallic sheen. '''Wevv: Yes. Thank you. Kenzo, next time you ask for a flamethrower, I won’t say a thing. This device just saved my life. How many of these things are there? Maru: It seems like they’re everywhere. The front has been overrun, and battles are going on all over the compound. Garth and the others are trying to hold the command center. Mr. Wang: These things seem immune to bullets. Maru: 'Put enough of ‘em into them and they stay down. Kenzo and I came to take you safety. I suggest we leave now. ''Wevv walks over to a section of the wall. It drops down and a glowing green screen lights up. Wevv taps a code as he talks. 'Wevv: '''Wise counsel. Radio communication is obviously out. Maru, go tell the others we’re getting the fuck out of here. Rendezvous at the docks in Calamba if we get separated! Kenzo you're with me. We’ll pick up survivors on the way to the South exit. That should be clear. This place will be going up in ten minutes! Let’s go! ''Wevv finishes up the code and slams a big red button. The section of the wall closes back up. Wevv, Maru and Kenzo head out the door and then separate in the hall. Maru heads one way, while Kenzo and Wevv head south. The sound of gunfire echoes through the buildings, and the air stinks of blood, smoke and a less identified smell. Kenzo and Wevv turn a corner on a disturbing sight. On top of a pile of bodies a creature sprawls. It lifts a screaming guard in two claws above it’s head. It then tears the man in half and lets the blood rain down on it’s body and open maw. It then shoots forth a long tongue into one of the halves of the body. Wevv covers his mouth to stop himself from retching. The sound attracts the creature’s attention. '''Creature: DO I DISGUST YOU MORTAL? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW REPULSIVE YOU ARE TO ME? AH, BUT WAIT, WHAT’S THIS? THE ONE WE WERE SENT TO KILL ABOVE ALL THE OTHERS! HOW REBI RA WILL REWARD ME FOR YOUR HEAD! BUT ONLY THE HEAD WILL BE LEFT! AH-HA HA HA! Wevv’s reply is to unleash a barrage of fire on the creature. The creature screams in agony. From out of the inferno, a barrage of tentacles shoots towards Wevv. Kenzo moves, short sword in hand. With blinding speed he servers the tentacles. The head of the creature next shoots out of the flames, jaws spread impossibly wide. Kenzo twists and severs the head as it shoots by. It lands at the feet of Wevv. Wevv: Give Rebi a message for me, will you? Tell him I’m glad I was able to send him to such an agreeable place, since he apparently has nothing better to do than send pieces of shit like you after me. Ta! Kenzo then fires his shotgun into the glaring head, and Wevv splashes it with fire. The two nod to each other and run off down the now clear corridor. Fade Back in real time, Wevv lapses into silence, his back to his audience, as he stares out into the dark night. Madison looks over at Kenzo, who also has a haunted look in his eyes as he too stares out at nothing. Madison: '''How many of you made it out? '''Wevv: Some of the guards, but not many. We gathered a couple of blocks away. The building was a raging inferno by then, burning the last, or so we hoped, of those god-forsaken creatures along with the bodies of our friends. Only Kenzo, Gozu, Ken, and myself made it out. And Maru of course. I don't think anything could kill that man. But it was then that we made our decision. But we lost Garth and Choji, Guard: it….it … ATE his face! I saw it! It just stuck it’s tongue in his mouth, spread it’s jaw and just…just…ATE his face! Oh God! Gozu: 'This is your fault Wevv! '''Ken: '''Ease up Gozu! '''Gozu: '''I WILL not EASE UP Ken! Those damn things were sent after him! We were just candy! Did you see what they did to Garth! Did you? They pulled his fucking arms and legs off and drank the juice right in front of him while he screamed and screamed and screamed and …..Dear God… ''Gozu falls to his knees and throws up. '''Ken: '''Gozu – '''Gozu: '''If I hadn’t….no. NO! I’m not going to end up like that! Or like Kia! I’m getting the fuck out of here! Now! '''Ken: '''Gozu! Please! Listen -! '''Wevv: '''No Ken. I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but Gozu is right. ''Fade out'' '''Wevv: '''And so, I turned my back on my friends, and left them to their own devices. I gave them whatever aid I could. Safehouses, cash reserves, contacts to help them move through the world like ghosts. All the resources I had accumulated and put together in my attempt to gain my own nation. I failed in that, but I succeeded in stopping the alternative as well. For that, I had connections. Connections, which I now put to use. I put everything I had into finding a solution to my metaphysical problem. Time was of the essence, and my people were the best. They came through when I needed them most. '''Wevv: Within hours I was headed north. Deep into the heart of Russia. To meet an old friend, an old friend who had a story to tell. A story he thought would be the solution to all my problems. Wevv pauses. A low rumble of thunder fills the air, but the storm is still far away. Wevv stands with his back to Madison and Kenzo and looks out through the thick glass at his garden and lake, obscured by darkness, except for intermittent flashes of lightening. Wevv lifts his smoke and realizes that it has burned down almost to his fingers. He drops it to the ground and crushes it underfoot. Madison waits for Wevv to resume speaking, as does Kenzo, even though he knows the story. He nods to himself, as he recalls the events. Wevv: '''Kenzo and I were on the run for 36 straight hours. We changed planes several times, in several countries to get to our destination. The site of the Tunguska Event. Legend has it that in 1908 a meteor exploded over the landscape, with such force it registered as 5 Richter scale. It is also known as the Russian Roswell. No one knows what happened that day, but for all the devastation that was discovered years later, there was no crater to be found. However, some of the locals have a different tale to tell, and that was what brought me thousands of miles. Our last stop was by prop plane deep in the Siberian wilderness. We met our guides, paid them their money, and they took us by truck most of the way there. They stopped before reaching the site. According to our guide it was just on the other side of a hill. He said we could make it on foot by nightfall. The Russian was right. We made it to the top of the hill by the time night fell. He may have been a drunk son of a bitch, but at least he didn’t skimp on outfitting us. We might make it back after all. We pitched our tents around a large fire, and tried to ignore the sounds of the forest that surrounded us. It had not been an easy hike, and we quickly fell asleep. I don’t know what time it was when the feeling of menace woke us, but I do know it was dark. Pitch black. I scrambled for my gun, and moved as quickly as I could. I slowly opened the flap of my tent and peered out. I could see glowing lights. A cluster of them in the center of a darker shape. They glowed bright just as I realized that they were eyes. A shape started to emerge from the light, and a smaller figure in front of the shape could be seen. A man with no eyes of his own, and - that was all I saw. The lights suddenly went out, the shape vanished, a loud squishing sound was heard, a sigh, and then a desire to+–SLEEP-+,' then, I passed out, and don’t know what happened next. I woke up at dawn the following morning. Kenzo had gotten up before me. I didn’t bother to ask him if he saw anything strange. He was searching the area. He didn’t find anything. I didn’t find anything either. So, we took a quick breakfast, and set off to the other side of the hill. And there indeed, as the Russian said, I found the answer to my question. Pic Mr. Wang and I walked up to the little hut in the clearing. The hut that stood on the legs of a chicken, and dancing like a drunken dervish. I expected the ground to shake, but no rumble could be felt. Instead, in eerie silence it moved. Until it came to a stop. At the end of a path that led to the front gate. The door opened and I could hear the creak. I placed my hand on the gate of bone. They felt cold, even through my gloves. I pushed and the gate opened, and I stepped inside. Mr. Wang tried to follow but the gate closed with a snap behind him and the skull at the top of the gate actually hissed at him. I told him it would be all right. That it wouldn’t take long. I tried to make myself calm. I walked the path to that house and I felt anything but. It felt like the building was watching me. Crossing that threshold was one of the hardest things I have ever done. But cross I did. ''Wevv pauses and raises his hand to take a drag, and then realizes he doesn’t have one. He reaches into his dinner jacket and removes a gold case and removes a cigar. He begins the process of preparing the cigar. Madison uses this time to speak. Madison: 'So, let me get this straight. You traveled half way across the world to meet some dude in a hut in the middle of the Siberian Wilderness? Oh, and the hut has chicken legs and dances? ''Wevv puffs the cigar alight. He then gives Madison a look. '''Wevv: '''First of all, Baba Yaga is a woman, not ‘some dude”, and yes. She does indeed live in the Siberian Wilderness. You see, the locals have a legend that a great blue ball of fire fell from the sky on top of Baba Yaga’s hut. Apparently, the Gods were trying to kill her for reasons of their own. Baba Yaga blew the meteor out of the sky with her power. And the Gods have left her alone ever since. '''Madison: I see. So – Wevv: '''The locals are wrong of course. '''Madison: Wait – Wevv: '''Baba Yaga is just a name that my benefactor uses. Other than that, the locals were right on the money. No, Baba Yaga is just one identity that Eris uses. One of the many, and apparently a personal favorite of hers. I didn't know that at the time. You know something of Eris through our Discordian connections and The Investment Club. But there is much more. She is not always…pleasant. I paid a heavy price for my protection. A price I would pay again. But the question now is, are you willing to pay such a price? You must understand what is being asked of you. If you accept my offer, you will no longer be able to go back to being Carmen Velasquez. She will be dead to you. From this point forward, you will be known as Madison. You may allow some to know your history, but for all intents and purposes, you will never have existed. You will forever be bound to us, our goals, our purposes, our methods. That is why I’ve had you work with me for the past three years. To get a better look at what you were getting yourself into. And now, the time has come to make your decision. '''Madison: Is that why you’ve never given me a last name? Wevv: 'Indeed. A person should be able to choose the image they want to project to the world. '''Madison: '''Make them see one thing, while you are actually another. '''Wevv: '''Exactly. If all else fails, make them see what is not there, and baffle them with bullshit. '''Madison: '''So, which is this? Do I have to get naked, slaughter a baby, sign in blood, to accept this deal? '''Wevv: '''Nothing so dramatic. All you have to do, is simply….take my hand. Choose wisely. The life you knew was not so bad, was it? Think before you act. The next phase of the Plan is going to be extremely dangerous… ''Wevv holds out his hand. The glow from the cigar gives the side of his face a demonic orange cast. Nature decides to lend a hand and make the situation more dramatic. A bolt of lightening strikes nearby with a deafening crack of thunder, and then rain pours down on the glass ceiling of the patio. Wevv waits. Madison slowly gets to her feet, sets down the bottle of Maxima. ''The following day:'' At the Willis (formerly known as Sears) Tower, in the reception area of Mang Industries, LLC. A small party of men and women in fine suits wait with straining patience at the front desk, but the receptionist is swamped on the phone with callers. '''Receptionist: I’m sorry sir, I’ll be with you in just a moment! Just then a young Latino woman wearing simple, yet tasteful and expensive clothes pops around the corner and sees the party waiting in front of the desk. '''Woman: '''Maybe I can help Mary. Excuse me sir, are you Mr. Bjornson? We apologize for keeping you waiting, but as you can see, it’s been quite a hectic day. My name is Madison Guerrero, and I’d be happy to assist you.